undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Powertale
(NOTE: This AU is up for co-ownership. However, there are a few rules. * Ask for co-ownership on my message wall, not the comments. * I will only accept co-ownership requests if I am friends with you, and have been for at least a week. * If you are a co-owner, feel free to add what you like(as long as it's not canon breaking), however do not delete anything the other co-owners have made. * I will accept two co-owners, and that is it. If these rules apply to you and you are willing to accept them, you may request co-ownership.) Powertale is an AU in which all the monsters have a superpower replacing their magic. The backstory of this AU is much different than normal. The playthrough of this AU would be fairly similar to Undertale Story-wise. Story Long ago, two creatures ruled the Surface World: Humans and Monsters. The two races ruled in peace, but eventually anger corrupted the humans. They wanted control over the Surface World. The monsters fought back with all their strength, using their weak weapons to fend off, but with nothing but weapons to defend themselves, and men with their DETERMINATION, the monsters were quickly defeated. The humans sealed the Monsters away under the cold, hard earth. But little did they know, the magic spell they had used to seal the monsters had given the monsters something. Abilities. Not magic, but what the humans would describe as "powers". And so our story begins, as a human falls through the mountain and finds themselves in the strange place called... The Underground The Underground looks fairly similar to that of Undertale's, with a few differences. Nothing that would be considered "magic" is there, being replaced with normal things (e.g the mysterious Castle in the background of the Waterfall passage is not there.), and certain other things are changed as well. A few of these differences are: Character Differences Frisk: Frisk has a black eye and a bandage around their forehead. Their shirt is slightly ripped. Nice Cream Guy: The Nice Cream guy will have small icicles hanging from his ears. Burgerpants: Burgerpants drinks instead of smoking. Powers These are the various types of powers that each monster has. Main Character Powers Flowey: Flowey's ability is Meta. He knows he is in a game, roleplay, etc. Toriel: Toriel can heal others and herself, however it is significantly more effective on others. Napstablook: Napstablook's ability is immortality. He is completely invincible. Sans: Sans's ability is one of the more badass powers... Arc of Space. Arc of Space is essentially an upgraded version of teleportation. It allows the user to teleport anyone and anything they wish to anywhere including other dimensions/universes, allows them to remember if time goes backwards, and even gives them the power to harness inter-dimensional energy. However, this much power saps up his energy, so his stats are halved. Papyrus: Papyrus has the ability of flight, allowing him to fly anywhere he pleases, including places previously unreachable. Monster Kid: Monster Kid's ability is all-powerful arms. Quite unfortunate, really. Undyne: Undyne's ability is Superstrength. Honestly, what else would it be? I don't think an explanation is really needed for this one. Alphys: Alphys's power is Super Intellect for obvious reasons. Super Intellect gives the user extreme intelligence. Mettaton: Mettaton's ability is robot manipulation. This means he can control any robots. Muffet: Muffet has the ability "spider queen". This gives her the ability to control arachnids. Asgore: Asgore's ability is Pyrokinesis, the ability to create and manipulate fire. Other Enemy Powers Dummy: The Dummy has the ability to stay still at all times. Very useful thing, this power is. Froggit: Froggits have the ability Superjump, an ability allowing the user to jump to extreme heights. Whimsun: Whimsuns have the ability of a... unique form of Hydrokinesis which allows them to manipulate their tears. Loox: Loox have the ability of laser eyes, allowing them to shoot a large laser from their eyes. Vegetoid: Vegetoids have the ability to manipulate vegetables. Not a very good ability, but an ability nonetheless. Migosp: Migosps have the ability of camouflage. They can make their skin blend in with their environment. Moldsmal: Moldsmals have the ability to shapeshift, allowing them to change forms whenever necessary. Snowdrake: Snowdrake has the ability to create and control snow, as well as manipulate(but not create) storms. Ice Cap: Ice Caps have the ability to create(but not manipulate) ice. Lesser Dog: Lesser Dog has the ability to manipulate defensive equipment, which can be quite powerful if used correctly. Chilldrake: Chilldrake has the ability to create and control snow, as well as create and manipulate storms. Gyftrot: Gyftrot is able to manipulate pine trees specifically. Doggo: Doggo has the ability to control knives. Dogamy: Dogamy has the ability to manipulate axes. Dogaressa: Dogaressa has the ability to manipulate axes. Greater Dog: Greater Dog has the ability to manipulate metal. Glyde: Glyde can manipulate someone's personal image. He admits it's a terrible power, but it's perfect for lowering someone's dignity. Jerry: Jerry has the ability to manipulate moods, however he only negatively effects their moods because he's a jerk. Aaron: Aarons are bulletproof. They have skin tough enough to block even bullets(but not Undyne's punches). Woshua: Woshuas have Hydrokinesis, the ability to manipulate water. Moldbygg: Moldbygg, like its smaller counterpart, has the ability to shapeshift. Shyren: Shyren has the ability to make people fall asleep with her song. Mad Dummy: Mad Dummy has telekinesis, the ability to move things with your mind. Temmie: Temmies have the ability to stretch their limbs as far as they want. Vulkin: Vulkins have the ability to create and manipulate lava. Tsunderplane: Tsunderplanes have the levitation ability, which is pretty much the downgraded version of flight. Pyrope: Pyropes have the ability to manipulate(but not create) fire. So Sorry: So Sorry has the ability to bring drawings to life. Royal Guard 01: Royal Guard 01 has the ability to manipulate armor. Royal Guard 02: Royal Guard 02 has the ability to manipulate blades. Final Froggit: Final Froggits have Typhokinesis, the ability to manipulate smoke. Whimsalot: Whimsalots are able to control all tears rather than just their own. Astigmatism: Astigmatisms have the ability to read minds. This can prove to be very useful. Madjick: Madjicks have the ability "luck". Luck allows the user to have extreme luck in situations based on chance. Because of this, Madjicks mostly end up being gamblers. Knight Knight: Knight Knights have the ability to control weaponry. NPC Powers Nice Cream Guy: The Nice Cream Guy has the ability to create and control ice. However if he uses it too much, it backfires. Snowdin Shopkeeper: The Snowdin Shopkeeper has the ability to control wood. Gerson: Gerson has Super Endurance, giving him ten times the energy of a normal person. Tem Merchant: The Tem Merchant, like all other Temmies, is able to stretch her limbs as far as she wants. Bratty: Bratty has the ability of Superspeed, allowing her to move at incredible speeds. Catty: Catty has control over music. Burgerpants: Burgerpants has the ability to manipulate alcohol. River Person: The River Person has teleportation, allowing him to teleport anywhere he pleases. Miscellaneous Character Powers W.D. Gaster: Gaster has Arc of Time, allowing him to travel through time as well as manipulate it. The Annoying Dog: The Annoying dog has the power of Omnipotence. Omnipotence means # You have every power in existence. # You are invincible. # You are all-powerful. OC Character Powers These are powers for OCs. You are allowed to use a power mentioned previously or a power that belongs to an OC, however I would rather you use an unused power. Rules * Do not add your character in without my explicit permission. * OC Must have a page, and must not be Under Construction or Marked for Deletion. * Post the character, the link, and their power in either my message wall or in the comments. * ''I HAVE THE RIGHT TO DENY CHARACTERS. ''Do not get mad if I deny yours. Characters Alegreya | Power: Time Freeze(On a timer) Admiral Bajuro Koden | Power: Can create and manipulate bubbles. Vidjin | Power: Can phase through objects. Heroes and Villains These are the heroes and villains of the Underground. If you want your character to be in this list: * The character must already be on the page(OC Section). * Include a description of the character. * Include whether they are a hero or a villain. * Include an Alias, whether it's a real alias or their actual name. * Include their real name. Heroes Time Breaker(Alegreya): Time Breaker is a skeleton that wears a black full body costume and a black hood. He has a mask covering his eyes, and a picture of a clock on the chest of his costume. Villains Ghost Hand(Vidjin): Ghost Hand wears a white coat and pants, as well as gloves and boots. The bottom of the boots are gray, and the underside of the gloves are gray as well. He has a white hood and a white full face mask, leaving his entire body covered. Category:AU Category:RP AU